


Jealousy

by SCRedfield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fighting, M/M, Makeup, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCRedfield/pseuds/SCRedfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is upset over something he saw Dean do, and Dean is determined to figure out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"What the hell is your problem, Sammy?!" Dean roared as he angrily chased his brother into Bobby's house, slamming the door behind him. He fleetingly thanked whatever forces out there that the man wasn't home, for if he heard Dean yelling he was positive he would get more than just the belt to his ass.

Sam huffed in and out just as angrily, running his hands through his hair. "Leave me alone!"

"No!" Dean stopped him from going into one of the bedrooms, grabbing his arm. "Not until you tell me what the hell is up with you!"

Sam shook it off, and continued on his quest to get away from him. When he reached the bedroom but didn't go in, instead leaning his head against the wall and pounding a fist against it did Dean stop. 

His brother was trembling.

"Sammy," he tried again, only this time softly. "Talk to me. Talk to me, please. What's going on?"

His younger brother's trembling increased and a sob was stifled. "I...I can't...I..."

"Whatever it is, we can talk about it." Dean encouraged, reaching out with a hand to touch him.

Sam spun around, revealing just how red his face was becoming as the tears brimmed. "I can't stand the way you look at him!" He cried out, making Dean flinch. "I just can't, Dean. I can't!"

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, perplexed. "Look at who, Sam?"

He shook his head, then turned back around and headed towards the kitchen. "Forget it. Just...forget it!"

Dean followed him. "Sammy, come back here!" 

"If you're not even gonna acknowledge that it bothers me, then forget about it! I'm not even gonna spell it out for--"

Dean almost violently spun him around and slammed Sam against the wall. Sam's eyes widened at the action and looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights; upon seeing his brother's reaction, he let him go.

"Sorry," he apologized as he backed off. Sam continued to look at him with frightened eyes. "Just...please, Sammy, explain to me what you're talking about so I can fix it. Please?"

The tears finally fell. However odd it looked, since it was from him being upset and not because Dean got unnecessarily rough, something was definitely bothering him.

"Cas."

"What?"

"The way you look at Cas," Sam said in a low, semi-shaky voice. Another set fell and nearly with it Dean's heart. 

Dean regarded him for a moment. "What about me looking at Cas?"

"...it's how you used to look at me." Sam explained, his body slowly relaxing from the physical shock. "It just...bothers me. As if--"

"As if I plan on cheating on you because I'm bored of you." Dean finished. The look of hurt on Sam's face told him everything. "Well now that's insulting," he snorted, giving him a look.

"Insulting?"

"You heard me; insulting." He repeated, suddenly feeling angry again. "You honestly think that I would do that, Sammy? Really? That because we have a friend on our side--who also happens to be a guy--that suddenly I would lose interest in you and fuck him because I'm bored?"

Sam's mouth opened, perplexed. "Dean, I only said--"

"Oh I know what you said," the elder Winchester growled. "And it's still insulting. I would never cheat on you Sam, never. Don't even question it."

"I-I wasn't..."

"You were, and I don't wanna hear it ever again." Now it was Dean's turn to have brimming eyes, as the thought behind what his brother was implying started to hit home. "You hear me? I love you too damn much to even think about hitting on other guys--especially an angel!"

Sam's face really was as red as a strawberry as his brother's words cut him, raw and deep. He let jealousy get the better of him, and instead of talking it out with his brother like a normal human being, he allowed irrationality to get in the way.

"And as for me 'used to' looking at you like that," Dean continued, as his tears started to spill over. "I still do it, but only when you're not looking."

Sam ran into his arms, Dean grabbing onto him and holding him tight. 

"Don't you ever scare the hell out of me like that again, okay?" Dean gently sobbed as Sam did so on his shoulder. "Talk to me before you decide to make a scene and run off. I don't wanna lose you, Sam."

Sam nodded his head over and over. They stayed like that for a few minutes longer; holding each other and gently swaying until Castiel came inside to look for them.


End file.
